Family and Love
by CSIchick258
Summary: When a young girl's parents are murdered and she is taken from London, England and brought to New York city, the team won't stop at anything to find her. But how does she know one of the CSI's. Eventual DL pretending Snow Day never happened
1. Crimes

Disclaimer: I don't anything….i wish I did

If you have read my CSI: Miami story, I do not have an obsession with british teenagers being in my stories. I am one so I think there should be more stories with them in. Please R+R

This story is dedicated to my best friend Pingu.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

London 

The inncessant ringing of her alarm clock woke 15 year old Kelly Monroe from her deep slumber. She rolled over and glared at the offending object. She hit it so hard that it fell on the floor with a thud. She had her GCSE science mocks that day and, even though she knew everything she needed to, she still didn't want to do them. With a groan she reluctantly got out of bed and went through her usual routine of having a shower, getting dressed and brushing her teeth before going down for breakfast.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw her father sitting at the small table, a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice infront of him. He looked up and smiled at her as she entered the room. She gave him a fake smile bakck, which he immediately recognised. She looked round the room and noticed that her mother was missing.

"Where's mum?" she asked her father. Although, she probably already knew the answer.

"She got called to a triple homicide at 2 o'clock this morning. She dais she'd come after she had finished processing," her father answered.

"Why didn't you go?" she replied. Kelly's mother was a CSI and her father was a medical examiner. She had been uswed to them disappearing at all times of day for most of her life. They had met on her father's first case in England as he was a Montanan at heart. Most of the time they were called out together.

"Obviously they didn't want me. Now eat up, you have a big day today." Kelly sat down and poured her favourite cereal and milk into a bowl and started eating. 10 minutes later, her frazzeled looking mother entered the room. She gave Kelly a kiss on the head and kissed her husband. For another 10 minutes the three made small talk about her mother's case and her exam. Eventually it was time for her to leave for school. She kissed her parents goodbye, collected her school bag and left, not hearing her mother's call for her to come back. She met up with her two best friends and proceeded to walk to school.

5 minutes into their journey, Kelly remembered that she had left all of her science revision on the kitchen worktop at home. She told her friends that she would run back and get it and would meet them at school. Luckily, she lived very close to school and was running early anyway.

When she got home she called out to her parents but there was no reply. She tried again and there was again no reply. She walked cautiously into the kitchen and saw a horrific sight. Her parents were lying had their upper bodies on the table with a bullet wound in their heads. Her mother had taught her long ago not to disturb a scene and to call immediately for help. She grabbed her phone out her bag and dia;;ed her mum's bosses number. It ranag and rang until, finally, he answered. Before she could talk, she felt a gun on the back of her head.

She dropped the phone and the last thing she heard before being knocked unconscious was 'New York'.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

What do you think so far? Push the button below and tell me!


	2. Discoveries

I can't believe I only got one review! You evil people!

Anyway, here is chapter 2. By now you've realised the connection.

Disclaimer: ditto from last chapter

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

New York 

It was 9am and Danny Messer was walking into the New York city crimelab. He went to the locker room to get rid of his coat and then carried on to the office he shared with his partner, Lindsay Monroe.

For months he had been in love with her. When he had asked her out, she had stood him up. He had followed her to Montana, and then almost kissed her in the courtroom. Now they had come back, and nothing had happened. He walked into their shared office and handed her a cup of coffee. She glanced up and smiled at him gratefully. He sat down at his desk and started on his paperwork.

After about two hours of paperwork and small talk. Danny and Lindsay decided it was time for a break. They headed to the break room where they saw their boss Mac Taylor, his girlfriend (and ME) Peyton Driscoll, Stella Bonasera, Sheldon Hawkes and Don Flack Jr. all sitting talking. They quickly got their coffee and joned the rest of their team.

20 minutes later, Lindsay felt her phone vibrating at her hip. She checked the caller id but she did not recognise the number so she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Detective Monroe, my name is Arthur Wallace from the crime lab in London. We have news concerning your family."

"What news?"

"I'm very sorry but Kim and Ja…I mean you're aunt and uncle have been found murdered in their home."

"OH MY GOD!" The team all looked at her in surprise. "What about her Kelly?!"

"It appears that she has been kidnapped. Although, we have evidence as to where she might be."

"Where?!"

"New York city."

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Sorry it's short but I just broke up from school so I'm celebrating!

Tell me what you think by pressing that little button down there


	3. Explanations

Sorry I took so long to update.

Chapter 3: Explanations

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Lindsay couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her aunt and uncle had been murdered. Her cousin was missing in New York. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice the concerned faces of her co-workers staring at her. Suddenly, she realized she was still holding her phone with someone on the line.

"Thank you sir. Goodbye," and she hung up. She looked down at her phone and then around the room. All eyes were on her, but there was one pair that she looked back at. Danny's. She knew she had to give them an explanation, but she couldn't find the right way. After a few minutes of silent argument she decided to just come out and tell them. If Kelly was in New York, they could help find her. She took a deep breath and begun.

"That was a man called Arthur Wallace from London. My aunt and uncle have been murdered. My uncle was a marine in Vietnam, he lost his leg in an explosion. After that he moved to London and became an ME. He met my aunt, who was a CSI, on a case. They fell in love and got married. 15 years ago they had a daughter called Kelly." She let the team digest this information. Then Hawkes asked the question they were all thinking.

"What happened to Kelly?" Lindsay looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"They think she's been kidnapped and has been brought here to New York." Lindsay looked at the faces of her friends. Soon, all changed from worry to determination. She knew they would do anything to find Kelly.

MONROEMONROEMONROEMONROEMONROEMONROEMONROEMONROEMONROE

It was so cold. She remembered getting onto a plane in a disguise with the man who took her. Then being knocked out again. Now she was in a stone cell. It appeared to be underground, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. _God it's freezing!_ She gave a slight smile at how her mother would tell her that was most likely just cold and not 0°C.

The sounds of New York could be faintly be heard. She had always wanted to go there. She was supposed to be staying with her cousin Lindsay for a month during the summer. She wondered if Lindsay knew yet.

All the thinking was making her head hurt. She decided she should try and get some sleep. But every time she closed her eyes, she saw her parents lifeless bodies.

It was going to be a long night.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Voila.

Let me know what you think.


	4. The Search Begins

Here's a new chapter. Sorry it took sooooo long to update but I've been really busy!

Chapter 4: The Search Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately)

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

New York Crime Lab

A few hours later the team were all sitting round the break room with files that had been faxed over from London. Mac had phoned and asked, as Kelly was now in New York and was Lindsay's cousin, if his team could head the search. The London crime lab had agreed, as long as they would prosecute him for murdering two of their own.

Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Flack were talking animatedly about something, Danny was pretending to listen and Lindsay was just sitting there trying to think how this could happen and who it might be. Danny took this oppurtunity to go and talk to her.

"Hey. How you holdin' up?" As soon as he saw her expressionism he knew it was a stupid question to ask. "Sorry, I'm just not used to having to do this."

"It's ok," Lindsay timidly replied. She knew he was just trying to be nice, and talking to him was never ever a bad thing. _Oh Danny, if only you knew how much I need you right now _she thought.

"Don't worry we're gonna find her. I'm sure if she's anything like her cousin here she's gona be fine." He gave her the grin that she loved and instantly felt the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Here's something." Stella's voice broke them out of their trance. "It says they found soil samples on the floor that has an extremely high acidity level along with other things. It can't be found anywhere in England as it doesn't get warm enough. It's a unique sample which should narrow down our search area."

A lab tech walked into the room holding a package and said "Detective Monroe this was just left for you."

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Her head was pounding, she was cold and hungry and she wanted nothing better to do than go home and curl up in her nice warm bed. Unfortunately this was not an option, so Kelly started looking around her chamber to see if there was a possibility of escape. She was sure Lindsay would know by now and then she would be looking for her. She hadn't told her family, but she wanted to be a CSI. Just like her mother and Lindsay. She was always asking them questions and when they asked her why she would simply say she as curious.

Earlier, her captor had come in with a chair and tied her to it. He'd then put tape over ner eyes and mouth and started talking to someone. As no-one else had come into the room with him, Kelly had assumed he was talking to a camera or something. She had heard about this before. He was sending Lindsay a video of her and threatening to do kill her. She didn't who this guy was or what he had to do with Lindsay but it was clear they had a history.

So now here she was. Aimlessly looking around her stone cell. There was a door but she'd heard him lock with several different locks when he had left earlier. Eventually she gave up and laid back down on the floor. She took her school jumper off and put it under her head as a pillow.

_Please Lindsay. Please find me soon._

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

The team immediately shot into action. Mac and Hawkes were putting on gloves while the others were all heading to the layout room. They immediately opened the envelope and put it into the fume cupboard. Inside was a DVD with the letters KM on.

They al headed to the AV room, put it into the computer and pressed play. What came up on the screen shocked them. On the screen was 15 year old Kelly Monroe dressed in her school uniform tied to a chair. If she was scared she didn't show it. Then a man came onto the screen and started talking about how everything was Lindsay's fault and how she would pay. Danny turned round to glance at Lindsay and noticed that she had become very pale. He went on for a few minutes and start saying things like "You should never have done it Lindsay."

When the DVD had finished, everyone turned to look at Lindsay. She looked up into the worried faces of her co-workers. Noticing their expectant faces she knew she had to tell them.

"His name is Kevin Furlong. He was a suspect in several rape cases back in Montana but there was never any evidence to convict him." She took a deep breath and continued. "He became obsessed with me and would follow me. I had him charged with stalking and he got sentenced with 2 years because he knew the governer's son. He's partly why I left Montana. He always said I would regret it one day."

Everybody was thinking the same thing. Kevin Furlong had taken his revenge.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

I know slightly random but PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Just Missed and Found Again

Sorry it's taken so long to update

Sorry it's taken so long to update!

Chapter 5: Just Missed and Found Again

Disclaimer: If I owned anything Danny and Lindsay would be together. Only Kelly and the bad guy are mine

Kelly Monroe was now officially bored. She wasn't scared about the crazy man holding her captive she was just her bored. There was only so many time she could look aimlessly round her cell. She was almost glad when the door opened because it meant something was going to happen. That was until she remembered who it was. The crazy man, or TCM as Kelly had started calling him, simply came in and sat opposite her.

For a few minutes they simply sat staring at each other until TCM spoke. "I wondor if your darling cousin has got the package I sent her?" His tone of voice sent shivers down Kelly's spine. _Maybe I should change his name to TCCM, _she thought. _The Creepy Crazy Man. _To show she wasn't disturbed she put all of her energy into the answer.

"How I would I know. I've been in here the whole time," she replied. _Yeh that's it Kel, show him you're not afraid. _As soon as she'd finished she started smirking. TCCM simply started laughing. Kelly was failing to see what was funny.

"You know, I like you Monroe women. You all have this fire in you. Or is that just you and Lindsay?" Kelly just stared at him, not saying anything, and that's how it stayed. Sat in silence staring at one another.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

The team worked feverishly to try and locate ths source of the soil and analyze the video while Lindsay sat silent in the break room. Adam finally came out with the answer they'd been hoping for. "I've got it!" he shouted. The team all gathered round, even Lindsay, who had heard Adam's shout from across the hall. She slotted in inbetween Stella and Danny, although she stood marginally closer to Danny. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Flack. He knew they were crazy about each other, he just wished thay would get their act together.

"The soil comes from a specific warehouse district in Brooklyn. There was some sort of chemical plant there. I also managed to find out which warehouse she's in by analyzing the tape." Adam saw the faces of his coworkers turn into relief as he gave them the address and they all rushed out to the Tahoes.

"Excellent work Adam," said Mac before he left. Adam felt a sense of pride wash over him and hoped they would get there in time.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYSCINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

In the distance, Kelly could hear faint sirens. She looked over at TCCM expecting to see him looking shocked, but he was just sat there smiling. "It's about time too," he said, before getting up and leaving the room.

When he came back in he was wheeling a television. He turned it on and switched it to the news. It was then that he pulled a pair of handcuffs and a gun from the waistband of his jeans and pointed it at her. He put the handcuffs round his right wrist and round Kelly's left. He then led her to the wall and pushed one of the bricks. Kelly was shocked to see a door open and a set of stairs. _How did I not notice that! What is this, National Treasure?! _TCCM next got a torch and led them down the stairs into a tunnel, the door closing behind them. Before it shut, Kelly had heard the sirens stop close by and the sounds of the warehouse doors being kicked down. _I wonder where this goes?_

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Lindsay was nervous as hell as the warehouse doors were kicked down and a group of armed police led by Mac, Flack, Stela and Danny entered. She had a bulletproof vest on and slowly followed. They heard the sound of the TV and followed to the room. What they saw was a dark room with a small navy blue jumper by one wall. By now Lindsay had entered aswall. Stella went and picked the jumper up. "It's still warm, they won't have got far," she said to the swat team leader. He then left and started barking orders. The next few minutes were spent wondering how they could have got out when they heard the special report on the news. They all stood there in shock.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

_The riverside! Come on! _thought Kelly as she and her captor climbed out a small door at the end of the tunnel. She hadn't even realised what was going on until she found herself on the Brooklyn Bridge, a gun pointing in her face, being told to climb onto the side wall. When TCCM joined her, she gained the courage to look behind her into the river. _Woah that was a mistake! _After a few minutes news crews had turned up and the police had blocked the bridge. She could hear lots of screaming and helicopters.

Suddenly she noticed two black SUVs pulling up and was relieved to see Lindsay climbing out of the back of one. She then noticed the people she was with, particularly one with glasses. _That must be Danny. Linds was right, he is hot! _Eventually they made it through the cordon and they started walking up to them.

"Ah, Lindsay, so nice of you to join us," said TCCM. "As you can see, your cousin Kelly is in quite a predicament." _Okay I really hate this guy now _thought Kelly. She could see the terror in Lindsay's eyes and started to feel scared herself.

"What do you want Kevin?" said Lindsay. She couldn't quite believe her strength when she said that.

"Simple, I want you and a truck. We'll drive off, no-one gets hurt, everyone wins. If you don't comply, well, Kelly and I will be going for a little swim." Everyone was nervous. This guy seemed like he would actually do it. Danny looked worriedly between Furlong and Lindsay. He really wanted to run out there and save her, no way was this reep driving off with the woman he loved.

"NO! Lindsay please don't do it!" screamed Kelly. She was crying now as Furlong placed the gun to her head. Lindsay knew what she had to do.

"Okay I'll do it just…let Kelly go." She really didn't this guy but she would do anything to get Kelly safe. Lindsay had never had a sister. She grew up with four older brothers who were all marines, like all the other men in the family, including her father. Kelly was the closest thing she ha and she wasn;t going to lose her.

"Actually," said Furlong, "swimming sounds more fun." He pointed the gun at his own head.

BANG!

One more chapter to go!

I'll try and update soon!


	6. Resolutions

Hey, sorry it took so long to put up I've just been so bogged down with life's difficulties and exams. I even wrote half and then forgot about it so that just shows it.

This is going to be the final chapter with a resolution. R+R!

Chapter 6: Resolutions

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

_BANG!_

Everything was suddenly moving is slow motion for Lindsay and Kelly. As the now limp body of Kevin Furlong fell backwards off the bridge wall, Kelly felt the tug on her arm before starting to fall with it. She only vaguely remembered screaming and hearing Lindsay call her name. She saw her cousin run to the side as she looked up, arms flailing, desperately trying to grab onto something that wasn't there. She looked down just in time to hit the water, crashing deep underneath and being pulled to the bottom by the dead weight attached to her left arm.

Lindsay stared down stunned, tears streaming down her face, as she saw Kelly's head disappear under the water. She barely heard Danny calling her name as he put his arm round her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. There were no other sounds that she could hear. Just the soothing words coming from the man standing next to her.

When she eventually looked up, the sound came back. Flack was barking orders to everyone asking for divers, the coastguard, anyone who was available. But Lindsay had a sinking feeling in her stomach that it was all in vain.

_Right K, how long can you hold your breath _thought Kelly as she eventually reached the bottom of the river. She tried as hard as she could to push herself to the surface, but she was going nowhere. There was just enough light from the sun that she could just about see around her. _Got to get this body off me._ She looked around desperately for something sharp when a glint of something metallic caught her eye. _Seriously, what are the chances of finding a knife down here._ She had enough strength to push herself along the floor bottom, grab the knife, and starting cutting at TCCM's arm. By now her lungs were burning with her need to breathe. The surrounding water turned round as she finally felt the release of Kevin Furlong's body from her arm. Using her feet, she pushed up from the bottom to the surface, taking a desperately nedded gulp of air.

Lindsay didn't recall how she got to sitting down in the back of the Avalanche but didn't remember the hand that had never stopped rubbing her back and the man it was attached to. She didn't understand why she and Danny hadn't started anything when they got back to New York, but she knew she should change it. She was broken out of her reverie though when she heard a voice shout something that brought music to her ears.

"Hey I can see someone! It's the girl and she's alive!" shouted one of the uniforms. A huge smile broke out on Lindsay's face as everyon jumped into the cars to get down to the riverside. _Kelly's alive and I can finally be with Danny, life is good _she thought to herself.

_Just keep swimming Kelly, you're almost there!_ Kelly was grateful when she started felling the riverbed and she could start walking. She crawled half way up the bank before collapsing in a heap, choking on the water she had swallowed. She heard a screech of tyres and looked up to see Lindsay running towards her, followed by EMTs and several other cops,

Lindsay fell down beside her and took Kelly into her arms. They both started crying, though Kelly's had double meaning. She had been found, but then the reality reminded her that her parents were dead. She was picked up, put on a stretcher and drove off in an ambulance, her throat too saw too speak to anyone. She thought Lindsay stayed by the river, but unconsciousness succumbed her.

Lindsay was in shock but quickly regained all her senses. They had found Kelly she was safe. She was an orphan but she was safe. A few years before, Lindsay's aunt and uncle had asked her if she would look after Kelly should anything happen to them and she had agreed, she wasn't going back on that promise. _Wow, living with a teenage. That could be interesting_ she thought and couldn't help the smile that creeped onto her face as she turned to face the river.

"Long day, huh?" asked Danny who had magically appeared beside her. Lindsay just turned and smiled at him, receiving one in return. _Well, here goes nothing._

"Yeah, it has," she said nervously biting her bottom lip. "But it's also made me think about a lot of things." She was fully facing him now and had to stifle a giggle at the perplexed look on his face. Gathering up the courage, she grabbed his jacket lapels and kissed him.

Fireworks were exploding, bells were ringing, any cliché Lindsay could think of was happening. Although initially stunned, Danny relaxed into the kiss and closed his arms around her waist. They could vaguely hear cheers in the background and broke apart to see the team clapping with wide grins on their faces. Lindsay hid her red cheeks into Danny's chest and happiness descended on New York City.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Finally finished! Quite possibly one of the longest hiatus' in history has ended and I hoped everyone like the ending.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
